


Wrong Number | Jikook

by Anakook



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Rape, Sexual, Smut, Violence, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakook/pseuds/Anakook
Summary: Where Jimin calls his boyfriend.„Daddy, I'm hard, let's have phonesex!"„...."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Wattpad, you can find this tic there. I will ubdate every second day.

The tv was on and Jimin was sitting in front of it. He was watching Sponge Bob. Very childish. not.

Jimin's Boyfriend Suga was on a trip to Japan with his family. It was quite boring without him. But nowadays it was not a problem to communicate with your Love.

So Jimin decided to call his man. It was 9 p.m but that didn't bothered the small boy. 

He typed the number in his phone. He knew by heart the number of his Lover. He pressed Call.

*Beep*  
*Beep*

Why don't he pick up Jimin thought.

*Beep*

*Connected 00:01*

„Daddy, I'm hard, let's have phonesex!"

„.... *breaths*"

„Ohhh Daddy do you want me to take you dick deep in my mouth huh?"

„*breaths heavily*"

„Even if you don't speak you turn me on Daddy.  
Daddy imagine how I stroke your dick while it's in your boxers. ~Aaahh. S-slowly I will take your Boxers down and your hard dick will hit in my face. Is that what my Daddy wants?"

„~Yeaaahh aahh"

„I will suck dick so deep til it hits my throat, daddy. ~Mmhmm aaah. I will pop it out of my mouth and sit on your hard dick. ~mm I want to ride you so hard Daddy!"

„~Aaahhhh"

„D-Daddy... I'm c-comi-Aaahhhhh"

„Arrrgghhhh"

There was 1 Minute silences but after Jimin started to talk.

„Yoongi, I know it's late and that you can't talk now so I will call you tommorow bye *kiss*"

But if he only knew that the guy he called isn't Yoongi.


	2. Two

Jungkook 

Right after the sexual call from the unknown person I fell asleep. The next day came really quickly. My phone alarm started to wake me up. I halfway opened my eyes and could already see the sun what was shining trough the big window.

Finally when I woke up, I realized what happend on the other day. I really had a sexual call with a stranger. Everything what the boy said to me popped back in my head. How badly he wanted my dick, his cute voice what gave me goosebumps. I really want to know how he looks, depending on his cute voice I can imagine him only as small squishy mochi.  
While I was thinking of all that stuff, my member down there hardened.

Well fuck.

I rushed to the bathroom and took a cold shower. My hulk down there didn't want to fall asleep, even after the cold water. I only had two choices, a nice porn video or my imagination.

So I took my hard banana in my hand and first started to tap on the tip of my cock lightly. It gave me a little bit of goosebumps. After that I stroked my dick gently. While I was pleasuring myself, I thought of the things the stranger told me trough the phone. I imagined him holding my dick with his little hands and gentle bumping it up and down.   
How badly I wanted to put my cock in his naughty mouth und hear how he moans while he is sucking on it.  
My hand moved faster faster und soon I shoot my sperm all over the wall in front of me.

After washing myself I changed in my daily clothes and made my way to my kitchen. It's been already 2 years since I lived alone in a small Apartment. It is very nice and I don't have to pay to much money since I only work 3 times in a week as a shop assistant.

I made myself a coffee and a bread with avocado on top of it. After I ate that and jumped on my couch, I had 2 hours till I have to go work.

I checked on the number what called me yesterday and saved it as Telephonsex. Everyone has a Profil picture in WhatsApp. Maybe he has too?  
When I opened the messenger and tapped on the contact there was a picture.   
As I opened it, my stomach made a jump.

He is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> What you think?  
> Do you have some wishes that I should involve in ther storyline?  
> Give me your feedback


End file.
